Papá
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "Eres igualito a Gokú" le dicen. Algunas veces le gustaría que no fuera cierto. Algunas otras le gustaría poder saberlo.


Desde que empecé a escribir sobre este fandom me dieron ganas de analizar las diferentes relaciones entre los personajes. Así que la mayoría de los fics son un poco introspectivos, como éste. Aún así, me gusto como salió, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un poco feo por Goten.

**Disclaimer: nada mío, como de costumbre. **

**Papá.**

- Eres igualito a Gokú.

Son las palabras que Goten suele escuchar cada vez que un amigo de la familia los visita. O cada vez que alguien lo nota, a decir verdad. Son palabras que dicen, con una sonrisa en los labios pero con la tristeza colándose en la mirada. Y Goten lo toma, estoico y sin decir algo, mientras le acarician la cabeza. La manía que la gente tiene con SU cabello, y lo odia, pero no dice nada.

- Debes estar orgullosa, Milk.- Su madre sonríe y platican amenamente, sobre las clases de Gohan y los avances tecnológicos y un montón de cosas más que Goten no entiende, y que no le interesan, tampoco.

Entonces, jugando en el piso de la casa, escucha a su madre recordar un par de anécdotas que involucran a Gohan y a su padre. Nunca a él, él no estaba. Los invitados ríen, añoran y extrañan, con un nudo en la garganta. Su madre voltea disimuladamente a verlo antes de regresar la vista a la persona que habla frente a ella. Y lo extraña, Goten lo sabe a su tierna edad. Sabe que su madre y su hermano echan de menos a su padre. Sabe que Gohan incluso se siente culpable, porque se lo ha dicho, echados en el campo después de entrenar.

- Lo siento.- Repite Gohan, de vez en cuando. Lo repite después de mirarlo fijamente unos minutos porque "es igualito a su padre" y Goten sabe en lo que está pensando su hermano mayor.- Lo siento.

Pero para él es diferente. Él no tiene memorias que lo pongan triste (o contento) cuando alguien menciona a su papá. Para él, algunos días, no es más que una silla vacía, enfrente de la de su madre. Es un comentario al aire, en un lugar que nadie escucha y un rostro sin voz. Para Goten, su padre es solo esa foto donde se encuentra abrazando a su mamá, con Gohan en el frente. Él no está en ella. Él no estaba.

Su madre no lo deja entrenar tanto como a él le gusta. Y cuando lo hace, su hermano tiene un montón de cosas que hacer; así que Goten no práctica tanto como quisiera. Además, también le gusta jugar, así que aprovecha cuando puede ir a casa de Trunks. Juegan con un montón de juguetes nuevos y novedosos, comen pasteles demasiado dulces hasta hartarse, cortesía de la abuelita de su amigo; y luego escuchan historias demasiado extrañas para ser ciertas, gracias al abuelito.

Pero, sobre todo, a Goten le encanta cuando puede entrenar. Trunks es un año más grande y sabe muchas cosas más que él; pero es amable y pelea a su ritmo. Eso, hasta que llega Vegeta, claro. Entonces a su amigo le da algo y empieza a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando él apenas puede detenerlo. Pero lo hace y alza la cabeza, sin evitar sonreír. Siempre sonríe, no sabe por qué.

- Lo estás haciendo mal, enano.- Dice el padre de Trunks, quitándolo del camino, para ponerse a entrenar con él.- Déjame enseñarte.

Y Vegeta le enseña un rato. Goten sabe que lo hace a propósito porque, cada vez que acaban, siente que sabe algo más. Se siente más fuerte, muriéndose de ganas de ir a casa y enseñarle a su hermano. Claro que Gohan ya sabe, su papá lo estuvo entrenando especialmente.

Es en esos casos donde Goten siente un poquito eso que llaman envidia, cuando piensa en todos los ratos que Trunks puede pasar con su papá, entrenando, jugando, riendo o discutiendo, incluso. Goten los ve, de reojo, a la hora de la cena. Ve como Vegeta, el gran guerrero, mira de vez en cuando a su hijo, cuando cree que nadie lo nota. Goten lo sabe, como cuando les cura las heridas propias de su edad y pone especial cuidado en las de su primogénito.

Es envidia, y lo sabe. Sabe que quiere algo así para él. Alguien que le enseñe todo, que ría con él y lo regañe cuando deba hacerlo. Quiere alguien que lo alce, pero no de esa manera protectora como lo hace su mamá; y que le platique mil aventuras a la hora de dormir. Aventuras, no recuerdos. Gohan siempre le cuenta puros recuerdos.

Goten no sabe si su hermano se da cuenta, pero eso no le gusta. Le da una punzadita extraña en el pecho, y ganas de pedirle que no le cuente más, porque no quiere saber. No le interesa. Pero entonces se muerde los labios porque sí, le interesa. Y escucha, escucha fingiendo sonreír, para que su hermano se sienta a gusto. Duele.

- Eres igualito a Gokú.- Le dicen.

Algunas veces le gustaría que no fuera cierto.

Algunas otras le gustaría poder saberlo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Como vemos, Goten pudo conocer a su papá y pasar un buen tiempo con él. Aunque, hay heridas que tardan en sanar; y más las emocionales. Pero bueno, es el hijo de Gokú, seguro estará bien.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)


End file.
